


[Podfic of] imposters in this country

by exmanhater



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She isn't really sure why she says yes, but she blames it on the way Adrianne looks in the half-light from the moon and the little spark inside her chest that lights up every time Adrianne touches her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] imposters in this country

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [imposters in this country](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/201754) by goingtoqueens. 



**Download** : [MP3](http://exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/06%20imposters%20in%20this%20country.mp3) (13 MB) 

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 24:43

**Streaming:**  



End file.
